Game Over
by Diced
Summary: It was an accident. You didn't mean to burst in and see... That. It seemed that apologies wouldn't quite cut it, though. And his offer seemed to appease you. ReaderxSebastian. Rated M for explicit smut content.
1. Chapter 1

His lips were hot against your ear as your exhausted body finally sank down against the covers of the bed. It wasn't your own bed. It was darker in colour, permeating the air with the familiar smell of the man who was now atop you, fingers fumbling against  
the buttons on your farmer's flannel. For once, you actually didn't want him to stop. A long day of work, and perhaps this was exactly what you needed to feel alive once more. There was a certain sort of safety under the blankets. There always was.

A growl escaped Sebastian's lips as he briefly drew himself backwards, dark eyes skimming along your entire frame. Eyes hungry, like a wolf. His fingers careful, quick and precise as they flipped your shirt open, fingers tracing against the sinewy flesh  
resting against your collarbones as you lay back, almost succumbing to him. "It's too hot in here," he resounded, giving a final tug at your shirt. Buttons clattered to the wooden floor beside the single-man bed as the threading finally  
tore. As much as he would have disliked admitting it, a little smirk found its way atop his lips.

You knew you'd been in trouble the first time you entered his room, no knocking, to find him rapidly administering harsh pumps to a pulsating erection, eyes glued to the screen of his computer, lewd sounds whispering quietly from his headphones; they  
apparently weren't very noise cancelling from the outside. You'd moved to leave as silently as you came, but the one creaky floorboard gave you away. And after awkward, hot-breathed attempts at explanations, you'd agreed to let yourself be his. Just  
for now. Just to ameliorate the embarrassment.

By now, his own hoodie had been discarded, his pale upper body flaunting it's perfect skin at you. A few cicatrized scars on the wrists, a few by his side, such details were fed to your eyes before he promptly took ahold of your chin; forcing your lovely,  
youthful face upwards. His voice was uncharacteristically low. You gulped audibly.

"So, I've decided that just for tonight, I'm going to try not to be a social reject. And if I can't manage that, you'll just have to be a social reject alongside me." He said that last part with surprising kindness. It was clear to you now that  
he wasn't one to make love romantically and softly, but at the same time, you knew he loved you. He wouldn't have offered to fuck you senseless and give you the best night of your life if he didn't, right?

His hands were back on your chest. Lips dipping down to the side of your neck, little pecks were pressed along your jaw as he slowly, delicately trailed downwards. Nibbles and licks, smooches and pants. His nimble but strong fingers quickly pushed aside  
the flimsy fabric of your bra, shoving it down your shoulders and down to hang by your waists. Fingers finding your nipples, a long, hard pinch and tug was offered to each. You couldn't keep quiet, a little wheeze of pain and oddly enough, pleasure,  
escaped your gaping lips. For a moment, you almost saw him sparkling with glee. You'd never expected the shut-in to be such a dominant.

With quick movements though, your hands were suddenly pinned to the wooden bed frame. First by his hands, and then after a few moments, they'd been switched to what seemed to be leather handcuffs, sneakily dangling by the side of the bed. He was a kinky  
one, you decided. And for some unknown reason, that thought alone turned you on. Awfully much. So much that when he finally tugged your overalls down over your creamy thighs and sized you up, the wetness was apparent against the grey fabric of your  
panties.

"That's naughty, you know. I hadn't quite expected that." But it seemed like he didn't mind one bit. Relieving himself of his own pants, he dragged your underwear down to hang by your ankles, before edging your body up onto the bed. You lay  
on your back, your legs held up steadily by Sebastian as he draped them over his shoulders. Wasting almost no time, he thrust in. He wasn't small, perhaps a smudge above seven inches, and even at that first thrust, his tip kissed the entrance to your  
womb.

And every rough thrust from then on did so. Back arching in pain and in the extreme pleasure, your moans weren't scarce in the slightest, bubbling out along with whispers of his name. Cut off by pants, sure, but the thought still laid in it. Maybe you  
did love him, too?

You'd have reached out to hug him closer had your wrists not been tied. Tugging you closer, Sebastian forced his length as deep as it would go on repeat, crushing your flesh down against his as his strong hands clutched your hips. There would definitely  
be bruises there for the days to come. But you didn't care about that. All you wanted was for him to go harder and faster; already your mind was melting with pleasure. You didn't have to speak. Judging by the pure contractions of your cunt around  
him, he sped up, leaning in forwards.

He seemed to be tightening up in his pace, bulbous tip ramming against you time upon time again as his ministrations sped up, cock pistoning in and out and shaping you as his own little fucktoy. You enjoyed that, guiltily enough. You were close. And by  
the slight swelling and expansion of his cock inside you, you judged he was too.

Within seconds of that realisation, you gave in. Cunt spasming around him, you threw your head back against the pillow as you groaned out his name, followed by strained and pained moans of all caliber. Your toes curled in plain pleasure. But he wasn't  
quite done. Leaving you twitching from your orgasm, he angled you to the side, fucking you with one leg over his shoulder, the other limp against the sheets.

It only took a couple more thrusts within your tight pussy for him to peak. Groaning in a guttural manner, he tossed his head back, matted black locks glistening with sweat dangling out of his eyes where they weren't plastered to his forehead. Swelling  
up for a brief moment more, he reached his limit. Hot, plentiful streams of cum oozed forwards and stained your womb and insides a creamy white. Retracting himself after a few long moments of mild thrusting, he jerked off the last few hits of cum  
into your face, before falling backwards. Exhausted. And you were exhausted too. In fact, even the pure feeling of his love oozing into you was too much. Your vision faded to a white. Not much longer, now...

The next thing you remembered was your own bed. It was familiar, the one odd spring pressing against your back just like you recalled it. For a moment, you thought it had all just been a dream. But once you stood up to get breakfast, a little wetness  
dribbled forth from your cunt, wads and droplets of cum dripping against your thighs. A little note was on the table, too.

"Game over."


	2. Game Over

Maybe more to come.


End file.
